Draw a circle that's the earth, I'm in hetalia!
by Moonlightwolf15
Summary: An ordinary 15 year old Australian girl lived, her name is Kaitlyn amethyst water lily. Kaitlyn loved anime but her favorite was hetalia. she wished it was real but what she didn't expect was to have her wish to come true and enter the world of hetalia. Now she has a new life starting as a 4 year old girl and a new country, Serenia. Join her in saving lives, action & falling love
1. Chapter 1

"Yes, I'm finally done" I had just finished my homework on the history of the world. All those nights cramming in the information, answering the questions now I can finally relax and what better way to relax than watch my favourite anime series, Hetalia. So far I have seen the first series I laughed at the funny moments, which was every moment and I cried at the sad moments like when chibi Italy's best friend the Holy Roman Empire left to go to war and never returned. Then France one day comes and says he has conquered the Holy Roman Empire in other words he killed him. Any way I look at the completed homework to see I didn't put my name, age and gender on it 'I'm such an idiot' I grab a blue pen and write "Kaitlyn-amethyst. Water lily. 15. Female" I grab my work and stuff it in my bag, then turn the TV on to watch Hetalia. While I'm watching Hetalia I think of how cool it would be to be a nation like them I would name my nation um...Uh... oh I got it I would name my Serenia, the nation known worldwide for their flowers and that its people can talk to animals. I look at a scene of the show that was just so funny it's when Greece shows Japan his country and Turkey comes by "yo, Japy, what up stud. I heard you was coming so I came to soak in your mojo" Turkey said then Japan greeted him saying "harro, " then Greece and Turkey noticed each other Turkey then yelled "oh boke, what the holy hell are you doing here fetta breath!? Listen jerk-ules you better not be pulling that naked Spartan bull shit on my buddy" Turkey had Greece by the front of his shirt then Japan tried to speak "big curio…" then Greece said in a relaxed tone "hand off, Turkey this shirt was expensive. Japan was just seeing my sites" then Turkey got even angrier and said "you're lying! My friend doesn't site see, do you?" Japan tried to speak again but then a little anime Greece character popped up and he said "why don't you leave japan alone, you stupid head" then, a little anime character of Turkey popped up when the little Greece one disappeared and then he yelled "Japan and me have been buds for years but you would know that if your brain wasn't so dead!" then japan said "now hold on-" then the little Greece appeared again but with cat ears "hey, guess what? Japan says he digs my sexy cat ears" "well, whoopee he says my mask is retro cool but not hipster chic!" Turkey yelled then the little Greece said "oh yeah? He still likes me the best." "In your dreams!" "Wrong. "You bite me!" "No way." "He likes me best!" "Nope, it's me" "I'm going to crush you!" then japan spoke p saying "hey I think I'm the onry one who rerry knows the answer" then they both look at Japan and stand in front of him saying "which one is it Japan (Greece)" "which one is it japy (Turkey)" Japan thinks for a little. Then says "rock, paper, scissors for it?" turkey exclaims "ho shambo" then turkey, Greece and japan are walking together with turkey glaring at Greece Japan decided to lighten the mood by showing them the pull off your thumb illusion unfortunately, turkey and Greece freaked out because they thought japan really did pull off his thumb. I started laughing so hard I fell of my couch when I got back up another episode of Hetalia came on, butwhen I see chibitalia and chibi Italy and holy roman empire on the hill I sighed 'a re-run' after 2 minutes came the sad part when holy Rome leaves and Italy starts crying. I start crying "noooo! Why holy Rome! Why did you leave if I was there I wouldn't let you leave then Italy wouldn't miss you so much and you wouldn't die." I turn the TV off and go to my room and cry my eyes out in to my pillow 'I wish Hetalia was real it's better than the life I have I could make friends with them and maybe, just maybe fall in love.' I sat up on my bed and wiped my face. I dried my brown eyes and noticed that my clothes were soaked in my tears 'oh, just freakin' great! I stained my clothes with my stupid tears!' I changed out of my t-shirt and shorts and put on a plain purple dress and white head band. Then I hear a noise "heeheeeheehehee!" I walk out of my room and follow the giggling. I soon found myself in the basement then I heard the giddy British voice said "do you wish Hetalia was real? To change the fate of holy Rome?" I cautiously answered "y-yes, I would like no love Hetalia to be real and yes, I want to change holy Rome's fate. Can you help me please I'll do anything!" the giddy British voice giggled again and said "okay, have fun and make sure to be careful. Don't let anyone know that you're from here." "Wait what do you mea-"I didn't get to finish my question because a bright blue light covered my whole body in a flash. I black out. When I wake up I'm lying on a grassy area I sit up and look around and see that I'm downhill from a town. I stand up only to see I have smaller arms 'the hell!?' I look around and find a puddle I look into the puddle cautiously. I look in the puddle and see a four year old me I squeal and fall backwards 'what the hell is going on!?' I pace back and forth until I realize what happened 'that thing! That thing sent me here and made me a four year old but where the hell is here!?' I plop myself on the ground and start balling my eyes out. "Girl vhy are you crying?" an Austrian accent asked I look up to meet a pair of deep blue eyes 'Austria?! That thing didn't just make Hetalia real, it sent me into Hetalia. I own that thing big time! Now I gotta think up an explanation.' "I-I-I'm lost. I d-don' know where I am. Please can you help me? I'll do anything" I stuttered. The Austrian man closed his eyes then sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck then he looked at me again. "Fine, you vill vork for me at mien mansion. I have anozer maid a little older Zhen you her name is Feliciano and a boy called hre. His name is too hard to pronounce he is living vith me and so is Feliciano and so vill you. You vill be mien maid cleaning and cooking and in return I vill provide you shelter and food." He stated he motioned me to follow him while we are walking I speak "Kaitlyn-amethyst. Water lily" he looked at me "pardon?" I look at him and say "my name is Kaitlyn-amethyst. Water lily" he then stopped and crouched down to meet my eye level "my name is Roderich Edelstein, you shall address me as . Is zhat understood, Mrs. Vater lily?" "Yes, ." I replied he nodded and started walking again. 40 minutes later. We arrive at his mansion when we go inside there is a little girl sweeping the floor. "Feliciano. Ve have anozer maid to help clean zhe mansion vith you." Mr Edelstein said 'that's no girl that's Feli' I skipped over to him and said "hi, my name is Kaitlyn. I'm here to make cleaning easier!" Feli giggled and hugged me as I returned his hug left the room we let each other go and I asked "I have two questions for you. I call you Feli?" he nodded "okay, good. you a boy?" I asked he nodded "lets-a go clean if-a we don't will-a be cross." He said and with that we started cleaning the mansion. I was used to cleaning while I was at home so I cleaned up pretty fast when I was finish I went to help Feli seeing as he was not finished. 2 hours later. I was trying on a dress that gave me it's the same as Feli's except it was a violet colour and tied the handkerchief on my head. When I was done I showed she was so happy. I decided to stroll in the flower fields; I gathered the pink lilies and put them in a bunch as the wind blew a calming breeze I realized that my shoulder length dark brown hair was now past my waist. My hair glides on the wind and whips up and down. I hear a twig snap I spin around to see holy Rome. "hello, hre. It's nice to meet you!" I giggle which made him blush "h-hello. You must be Kaitlyn Roderich told me about you." He said I walked to him and said "I think you should ask Feli a question. Ask Feli if she's a boy." He looked shocked "why would I ask that!?" he asked "because Feli is a boy, not a girl I should know I am one." I replied after a lot of talking holy Rome finally understood. We talked about ourselves but then... "one day I will have to go to war. I need you to take care of Feli for me." He said I paled then said "no! You can't! I know what will happen" then I clasped my hands over my mouth he looked confused "what? What will happen?" he asked I sighed and said "I know you are the holy roman empire and when you go to war you are killed and conquered by France and Feli cries for ages" I look at him to see he is both pale and shocked. I lean towards him only to lose my balance and fall in his lap. He snaps out of his shocked state and asks "how do you know this? Are you a country? Or are you a girl who can see in to the future?" I answer him by saying "I uh… I had seen it when I was in a temple. It's complicated." He then made me sit beside him. Then he asked "I don't know why but, I choose to believe you but you didn't tell me if you were a country, are you?" I then giggled and joked "not unless there's a nation called Serenia" he looked at me with wide eyes. "There is! There is a nation called Serenia!" he exclaimed 'wait, what?!' he took my hands and asked "will you become part of the holy roman empire?" I shook my head and replied "I can't I'm still getting a grip on that I am a nation. Besides, leave your empire the way it is that way you'll still live" I beamed. He smiled and helps me stand up, and then we started walking to the mansion. When we got there he showed me a map and pointed that a nation that was the size of Mexico and in between Australia and New Zealand, was called Serenia and the whole country was in the shape of a water lily. I giggled and hugged holy Rome saying "thank you! Thank you! Thank you holy Rome!" he just blushed and hugged me back then came in with "vhat is going on here?" he asked I giggled letting go of holy Rome he cleared his throat and gestured his arms towards me as he said "I present the personification of Serenia, miss Kaitlyn-amethyst. Water lily" "I know that is , is and Feliciano is Italy" I said and both looked shocked. After making up a fake story saying that I went to a temple and know what will happen in the near future and that I get visions when something bad will happen they finally believed me. Holy Rome talked to Italy and now they're best friends. has taught me how to play the piano and the violin, listens to me sing and says 'I sound like an angel'. I can't wait to see everyone else. Time skip to Christmas. "Kaitlyn, can you go and get the decorations while then set them up for me please?" asked "ok!" I giggled I ran through the mansion after running around for 20 minutes couldn't find the decorations I looked for someone to help then I found holy Rome. "Holy Rome?" I asked he looked at me "I can't seem to find the Christmas decorations" "right that's tomorrow you'll find them in the storage bin" "the storage bin! Grazia very much!" then I ran off to the storage bin. When I reached it I stood on a small stool and bent over the edge of the box but, when I tried to stand on the stool I couldn't move off the edge 'great now I'm stuck just like Italy…. Was supposed to be.' Then I heard "oh no! Don't worry Serenia I'll save you!" then he started mumbling after that I felt a little breeze then holy Rome screamed. After 4 minutes holy Rome picked me up by my hips and placed me on the ground "you saved me, grazie" I said. Time skip to night time. I lay in my white silk sheeted bed thinking about everything that's happened like when holy Rome tried to get Italy to become part of the Holy Roman Empire or when holy Rome fell over and landed in a puddle or even when he brought me a bouquet of lilies. Then my door creaks open and I feel something climb on my bed "k-k-Kaitlyn? Are-a you awake?" I heard Feli say I prop myself on my elbows and look at him "had a bad dream?" I asked he nodded "wanna talk about it?" he nodded "what was in about?" I ask as I sit up with my legs crossed "I-a was standing in-a the field when I saw a boy who-a looked like-a me but he-a had purple eyes and darker hair. He looked so scary then everything went-a black I called out for help but no one answered back. Then I saw you running I asked what was wrong but you just grabbed my hand and kept running. You were-a crying and saying "he's coming!" over and over again. Then I-a heard a gunshot and you- you-you" then he started crying then he clung to my chest. I stroked his hair avoiding the curl. "Calm down and tell me what happened" I said he took deep breaths and said "you got shot and fell to the ground I-a kept calling you wake up but you turned grey and stopped breathing" he cried even harder "shh, shh it's alright, Feli it was just a dream. I'm alive and breathing I'm not going to die any time soon" I cooed then I realised he fell asleep. I gently placed him down on a pillow and covered him up 'sweet dreams Feli' then I fell asleep.40 years later. "Well time to go" I'm about to leave so I can go to my country. In Hetalian years I am eight years old. Italy is crying and so is holy Rome is still alive and said he would take care of Italy for me. I hug everyone one last time. "Don't worry I will see you all again one day." I reassured them then with my long plain yellow dress, my long deep blue cloak and a sack with food and a water filled canteen I walk away and start my journey. 2 weeks later. I have reached the country of Spain; I wander around and try looking for a wanted sign because I have no food or water and I'm flat broke. I had only one problem other than being Hungary, I'm flat broke. After wandering aimlessly I bump into someone "watch where you're going, ragazza!" I look up to see Romano. "Sorry Romano." I apologized as I got up "hey, how-a do you know my-a name, ragazza?" he asked 'crap! Think, think, think! Got it' "I know your fratello, Feliciano" I replied he groaned "my stupido fratello!" I told him my situation and he understood he then said "come, I will take you to the tomato bastard." I giggled as we were walking I told him who I was and some stuff about myself, in return he stubbornly told me about himself. 20 minutes later. We were at Spain's house, Romano banged on the door and we waited for a little bit, then Spain opened the door and hugs Romano saying "Romano! I was so worried about you! Never go off on your own again!" I stepped in saying "excuse me, sir but he was with me" Spain looked down at me and let go of Romano and smothered me in a hug saying "so cute! She's adorable!" then Romano yelled something at him in Italian. Spain invited me in, after a while they both understood my situation and that I'm a nation. "Well, chica you can stay as long as you need" Spain offered. I thanked him and said "I will only need a supply of food to last me until I get to Australia there I will meet its personification." Spain and Romano talked to me for hours and hours, we had a blast.2 weeks later. Thanks to Spain he gave me a his home, mobile numbers and a plane ticket after spending 1 week and 6 days with him and Romano to Australia. Right now I'm in nsw; Sydney, I reach a pay phone which still had time in it I dialled Spain's number, it ringed after a few rings "hola, Antonio Fernandez residents." " ? It's me Kaitlyn." "Kaitlyn! Are you already in Australia?" "Yes, I'm a little past the airport at a payphone In Sydney Can you please tell me where lives?" "Sure chica. He lives at the house on the harbour bridge." "On the harbour bridge?" "Yeah, the little house in the centre of the harbour, above the ocean near the opera house." "Oh. Thank you, ! Bye!" "Bye, Kaitlyn!" then I hung up I start running to the city. I pass people who looked really fancy. I was looking around while running I bumped into someone and like always I fall on my butt. "Oh my! Terribly sorry love. Jackson Kirkland you apologize to this young lady this instant!" a British voice said. I shot my head up to see England and a chibi Australia, who looks a little older than me. Australia helped me to my feet he started dusting me off saying "sorry 'bout that sheila. My bad." I shook my head and decide to play stupid "that's alright I was just in a hurry to the harbour bridge." "Really, are you meeting someone there?" England asked smiling" 'time to stop playing stupid' "not any more. I found who I was looking." I giggled as I pointed to Australia "me? Why me?" he asked looking confused "are you or are you not the personification of Australia?" I asked his jaw literally dropped to the floor "before any of you start asking, yes I am a nation. But can we discuss this at your home, Jackson?" I asked he pulled himself together he nodded then smiled saying "call me jack, sheila!" England was a little surprised but snapped out of it quickly and started walking. On the way we talked about whom we were and what we know then a.k.a England looked like he remembered something and told us to start running. 30 minutes later. When we get to the house we see a young America sitting down reading a book. I point into the house and ask "dose this happen a lot?" they both look confused "yes, why you ask?" asked I grew a little said and apparently It showed "just spend as much time with him as you can because on day he'll be too busy to hang around with you." I said then walked into the house and sat next to America he looked up from his book and said "hello, Arthur never brings people unless there nations are you a nation?" I nodded and replied "yes, I'm Serenia, the nation of flowers." "I'm America; it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled 'he's such a gentlemen… at least for now' "so, Kaitlyn. Wha'd ya' need?" jack asked I looked at him and said "if it's not too much trouble could you please take me to my nation?" jack nodded and asked Arthur to prepare a boat for me to go. He said it would take a while in the meantime me Alfred a.k.a America and jack talked about our countries I told them everything about Serenia, because everything I imagined Serenia would be was. Alfred gave me a little wooden soldier and said "keep it as a token of our friendship", then jack gave me an old pair of black boots with sheep skin on the inside he said "these used belonged to my mum but you can have em. As a gift of our friendship" I put the gifts in my sack and found a bombers jacket I got on the way to the house and a pair of glomp boots in my sack as well I handed Alfred the jacket and the boots to jack then I said "I hope you like them there a bit big but you'll grow into them" Alfred and jack both hugged me making me I go red in the face. Then came and said the boat had arrived I gave jack, Alfred and a hug be for I hopped on the boat. As I sailed away I look back and wave to my new friends. 'See you soon, guys'. 20 years later. I'm running happily through the flower fields of Serenia. I haven't seen any of my friends in years I really miss them but I have to be strong. I stop and look around my nation to see everyone happy no violence, no swearing everyone is at peace and the animals are the same. 'This is soooooo boring! I'm glad were not at war but, something's just gotta happen' then I feel something bumped my leg I look down to see a little girl with raven hair and deep blue eyes "metry swenda kilinama"(translation: s-s-sorry, m-miss) "she stuttered that's right I have my own language then I said"secrena nomeron frepet" (translation: it's alright child do not worry)" the girl smiled world war one was over now we can live. Later that night. I was wearing my grey night dress and black cloak as I was walking around my home I thought I heard a noise and it came from my mirror there I saw a girl who looked just like me except she had a orangey red hair and ice blue eyes she was wearing a dress that reminded me of Alice in wonder land but in neon blue with a white apron, she also wore white wrist gloves. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail by a neon blue bow. I as I walked over to the mirror I noticed she was crying when I reached it I asked "why do you cry?" she looked at me with wide tear filled eyes as she stood up "I-I-I'm all alone and no one wants to be my friend" she cried I placed my hands on the mirror "I'm Kaitlyn what's your name?" I asked smiling she looked at me and smiled "I'm Lillian will you be my friend?" she asked sounding hopeful. "Yes I'll be your friend" I answered then she laughed and disappeared saying "see you later, friend" "what the hell just happened" Time skip to world war two. "Everyone move to the boats now! Women and children first! This is not a drill!" I'm yelling orders for people to take boats to Australia. Serenia, my nation is under attack. Bombs everywhere fire spreadingto homes; I have everyone on all our boat. one boat left and there room for one more person when I go to get in I hear a faint cry, I run back to the village and find under rubble and wood on fire was a raven haired girl but it was her granddaughter I knew she had a husband, 2 children and one on the way. I used all my strength to lift the rubble I felt the fire licking at my arms and the rubble cutting me. When there was enough space the woman crawled out I helped her up and carried her to the long boats when we got there I placed the woman in the boat where her husband and children cuddled her. I cut all the boats rope that were connected to shore, when everyone was out of swimming reach they noticed I was still on the island and started crying and screaming out to me but, I turned my back and ran through the burning village and to the forest when I got there dropped to my knees at the site, dead animals and people every were, all burnt to death or blown to bits I cried for the first time since I came to the Hetalia world, I cried to the sky letting it know my pain. These were the animals and people I grew up with some old and some just new borns. Then I hear a faint howl I listen to it and hear it again 'there are animals that are still alive?!' I smiled and ran to the faint howls as they grew louder and louder. I kept running even thought I was losing energy because if Serenia is hurt I am hurt and I didn't care that I was bare foot and the stones were cutting my feet, animals were still alive. When I reached to where the howling was coming from I wasn't so happy to see what scene was in front of me it was two wolf pups and two snow tigers a black male with emerald eyes and a white female with a black crescent moon shaped into her fur and amber eyes and a black female snow tiger with white stripes, a black crescent moon and cerulean eyes and a white male snow tiger with silver eyes. They were howling over an adult female wolf and an adult female snow tiger who were both dead 'this must be their mothers' I called them saying "hey, come here it's going to be okay." Then they turn to look at me the black boy wolf pup said in wolf language "how is everything going to be okay? We have lost our mothers we can't hunt because we don't know how what will become of us?" I kneeled down and said "I will look after you four and since I'm a country my animal companions become immortal like me. But do you all trust me?" The wolf pups and snow cubs mulled it over finally they approached me and said "we trust you but how will we leave?" I hugged them all and said "my people are safe I sent them to Australia and you four are alive that's all that matters I'll figure something out I promise" 2 months later. I was training like I have been for the past two months when my wolf pups and snow cubs came running to me "Kaitlyn! Kaitlyn! An intruder is on the Island and he has a gun!" I stopped what I was doing and grabbed my long black cloak, put it on and pulled the hoddie over my head. I ran to the cave where we lived I grabbed my bow and arrow and a hunting knife. I ran out and before I left I told them to stay put and with that I ran into the burnt forest. 20 minutes later. I hide behind a tree I have found the intruder he is wearing an army suite and as my pups had informed me he has a gun. I position my bow and arrow to point at him "halt! Intruder!" I yell and come out from behind the tree and the intruder attacks me. We both lose our weapons as they are flung across the ash covered dirt I hit him in the gut but it doesn't faze him he punches me in the jaw I stumble back and pull my hidden hunting knife from my cloak and get back on my feet and pounce on him. I pin him to the ground and put my hunting knife against his throat he stops "why are you here!?" I ask/yell he replied "I'm lookin for survivors to take back to Australia! I'm its personification!" then I froze "J-J-Jack? Is- is that really you?" I stuttered as I got of him "how do ya know my name?" he asked as he stood up. I removing my hoddie he goes wide eyed "K-Kaitlyn? Is that you I can't believe it. You're here." I run to jack and hug him and he returns by hugging me back. He looks down at me and is wide eye again "Kaitlyn, oh crikey I'm so sorry about your jaw!" he said as head caressed my face I winced at the pain I lifted my hand to my face and felt my jaw I felt a warm substance. I look at my hand and see blood "jack, its fine. I dealt with worse two months ago" I said then I heard a growl I turned my head to see Kilala (the white female wolf), Nomura (the black male wolf), Sesa (the black female snow tiger) and Herona (the white male snow tiger) all in a pack growling at jack I let go of jack and stood in front of him and yelled "Kilala! Herona! Nomura! Sesa! Stop! He's my friend I had my hoddie up he thought I was an attacker! He's a nation like me!" they all stopped and ran to me I kneeled on the ground so I could hug them. After a long talk jack called for someone to pick us up. "Jack how-how much has everything changed?" I asked he smiled and said "not much but, Artie missies you and Alfred won't shut up about how he is the hero and Kaitlyn you were right after the revolutionary war Artie doesn't hang out with Alfred anymore" then we heard a chopper I put my hoodie up enough so you could still see my face when it landed at a safe distance from us we ran to the chopper a scarlet hair man wearing a blue shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, two banners in an x formation making his torsos to look like the Scottish flag, he had army green three quarter pants and black shoes he was smoking a cigarette. "lad, what' are ye doin' er'? This place is a dump." He said I walked in front of jack and yelled "hey! This dump is my nation so don't talk trash about it!" he was taken back "yer the nation o' Serenia?" I nodded he notice my injury and asked "what happened?" I lied and said "nothing" he helped me and my wolf pups and my snow cubs onto the helicopter jack and who I assumed to be Scotland jumped on when we took of the pups and cubs were strapped into the seats, jack tended to my wound and said "I'm really sorry I punched you in the jaw, Kaitlyn" "and I'm sorry I punched you in the gut" then Scotland hit jack in the head the whole trip was filled with shouting about 'why you shouldn't hit girls' and 'it was an accident'. 4 hours later. We arrived at a huge building it turns out that Scotland's name was Allistor, he and jack took me, my pups and cubs into the building they lead us to a pair of large doors they both open them and the first thing I see is Arthur fighting with France. I look around and see Italy talking to Germany 'Feli!' I walk behind him and tap his shoulder he turned around and tackled me to the ground a laughed/yelled "Kaitlyn! I-a missed you, bella! I heard-a what happened to your-a nation and I got-a so worried!" I giggled and Germany pulled him of me then he started panicking "bella, what-a happened to-a your face!? It's all-a swollen." I stood up and noticed that the whole room was quiet I was about to say something when jack said "it's my fault. I thought she was an attacker so I punched her in the jaw." "I only tracked him down because my pups and cubs were frightened by you carrying a gun. Kilala, Sesa, Nomura, Herona come in don't be afraid." I called then they ran to me and sat beside me, two on either side of me. I removed my hoodie and looked serious "now to get right to the point I want answers, who attacked my home land Serenia? And for what reason?" I asked all the countries took a seat "it was me." Switzerland stood up I asked "why?" he sat back down and said "your home nation was weak and had no defences, a place perfect to start a new colony" Kilala, Sesa, Nomura and Herona started growling and stalking towards him "call of you filthy animals!" Switzerland commanded 'filthy?' "Shut up! Just shut up what right do you have to call the only Serenian born animals left alive filthy? Call off your army on Serenia or I will." I yelled he seemed taken aback but he shook his head and said "once war is declared and a nation is classed as weak we invade." "Weak, huh?" I said softly then I slammed my fist through the table "DO I LOOK WEAK TO YOU, ASS HOLE! You want a war I'll give you a god damn war! Even if I have to take on your whole army by myself if I have to!" I yelled everyone looked shocked tears welled in my eyes as I pulled my hand out of the table "b-bella? What-a happened to-a you? You-a used to-a be peaceful." I turned to Italy and said "after what I endured, Feli I'm surprised that I'm still sane and alive." "Fine, I'll call off my troops it appears that you are strong after all" Switzerland said as he left the meeting room "thank you, Vash" I whispered someone tapped on my shoulder I turn to see Arthur "hello, love. It's good to see you" he smiled I hugged him and he stroke my hair knowing how much I wanted to cry "dudes, meetings over everyone go home" I heard an American voice call out followed by footsteps walking away when they stopped Arthur said "love you don't have to hold it in anymore" I couldn't hold any more I cried hard into Arthur's shoulder gripping onto his military uniform as he stroked my hair "that's it let It all out" he cooed I sniffed and pulled my head out of his shoulder and rubbed my eyes "thanks, I really needed that and sorry about your uniform" I said then he smiled and said "don't worry about it, love and please call me Arthur" I smiled at him then someone hugged me from behind "hey, the hero wants some love too" I turn around to see Alfred all grown up I hugged him laughing "Alfred, I missed you ya big goof how have ya been?" he said "kick ass as usual but from what I heard you can't say the same. Kaitlyn I want to protect you so please join the allies." "What about Italy he's my best friend" "doesn't mean-a we can't still-a be friends, Kaitlyn" I turn my head to see Feli "Italy time for training" he then waves well bye and running off saying "pasta~" "alright I'll join the allies." Alfred then started jumping up and down cheering. 'oh, boy what next'


	2. Chapter 2 paint it white part 1

chapter 2: paint it white part 1

3 months later. I'm at a different meeting hall my nation had all its citizen's return to Serenia only recently and now every one of my people except my army have been turned into pictonians Australia brought me in a helicopter and now me America, England, Italy, Germany, China, Japan, Russia, France, not that anyone noticed except me Canada and thanks to my knowledge of the 'paint it white' Hetalia movie Scotland and Australia are now in meeting about the pictonians I gave Canada a note saying 'go to Cuba, combine forces temporarily and take care of the injured ' he ran out of the room without anyone noticing. "Dudes, this is an emergency! As the paper thingys in front of you with those crazy drawings that are supposed to be word says, the race of humanity has been taken over by nopras thingsmabobs by that crazy beam of light that comes out of the light bulby thingy that comes out of their head." Alfred said while everyone was doing their own thing Francis blowing a kiss to the maid, Yao yawning, Arthur, Kiku, Ivan and Ludwig listening, Allistor smoking, jack playing with his koala, bub and Feli drawing faces on the pictonians pictures. "Nice one, Feli" I giggled "thank you, Kaitlyn! How are-a the puppies and-a cubbies?" he asked "they're fine they grew 60 cm!" then I turn my attention to the meeting and open the folder "Tony my righteous alien friend dude told me they are pictonians from the planet Picto. Like for real dudes. Picto is in like way far out in space." He continued "your brains in way far outer space" Arthur exclaimed "hello! Listen up! We can't let these nopras dudes make earth all freaky and boringly white! This is whack! We gotta stop these dudes! Also what's a nopras?" Alfred asked after a good little speech "it's a Japanese monster without eyes, nose or a mouth; its proper name is inotraple." I spoke up everyone looks at me then Arthur says "wait a tick does that mean this is all your fault japan?" "Hey I only said what I learnt from japans old stories and he hasn't said a single word so it's not his fault." I defended while standing up "why the hell do I have to be turned into nopra, because of stupid japan and his scary story" Yao snapped I sighed and sat down and looked at the pictonians pictures I giggled and whispered something to Feli then we both giggled "what is so funny, kaitren-chan?" Kiku asked I smiled and said "is it just me or do these guys look like telitubies? Come on I can't be the only one thinking this" "Hahaha! Good one Kaitlyn!" Alfred laughed then said "anyway, focus countries! Japan may have screwed things up but we still have time to fix it! Your ideas will all suck, so listen to me! We will combine all of our military strengths! I'll be in command so you'll have to wear the colour of my flag! All heroes wear red white and blue! And Kaitlyn?" I look up at him "yeah?" "I'll make sure you're safe by you and me sticking together! I'll be your hero!" he said as he winked at me I blushed furiously "wait who in god's name put you in charge and why the bloody hell should Kaitlyn go with you?" Arthur yelled "duh, because I'm the hero everybody knows that and Kaitlyn needs a hero" Alfred replied "ohnohnohnohn! But I think Kaitlyn should come with me and not you" Francis said in all his creepiness "you keep your filthy perverted hands of Kaitlyn, cheesy monkey!" Arthur yelled "shut up, black sheep of Europe" "I told you not to call me that" then Arthur and Francis started fighting, Feli tried to hand out his white flags, Yao was arguing with Alfred about which country made the most popular movies, Ivan was releasing a purple aura, Ludwig was trying to stay calm and me I stood up and sat with my pups and cubs petting them as they slept 'what am I going to do? Everything's just so crazy. Everyone is a lot more extreme than I thought, they act the same and yet they act different. When I was in my world, everything seemed so easy. [Sigh] I guess not' "kaitren-chan." A voice brought me back noticing Kiku was in front of me "what's wrong, Kiku-san?" "I wanted to thank you for defending me earrier, arrigato" he bowed I smiled then boom! I jump and my pups and cubs start barking and roaring I calm them down by speaking Serenian. I wait for Germany to stop yelling before heading to the doors "Kaitlyn? Vhere are you going?" Ludwig asked "I'm going to protect my country. I suggest you all do the same." Then I walked out of the room. 2 hours later. I'm standing with my army of 1,000 women and men armed with guns and arrows, I'm wearing a long flowing white skirt with a long slit that reaches 10cm from the waist, my black cloak, a gold staff with a gold crescent at the top the staff was an inch above my head my height is 1, 80, I had a black camisole on and had gold two gold bracelets on my left ankle, one each on my wrists, a necklace with a silver water lily pendent and a gold necklace that fit on my head so that the crescent moon pendent was positioned on the centre of my forehead and I wore no shoes just bare feet. "When the enemy comes show no fear and if the enemy shoots dodge then strike!" I commanded my cubs and pups were beside me growling. The earth started to shake a little "get ready!" I yelled the pictonians ships were in sight "FIRE!" I yelled my army fire their guns and arrows but they just turn all wiggly and white "crap!" I curse then the pictonians shoot the flower blossom beam me, my pups and cubs run and dodge the beam my army wasn't so lucky they got hit with the beam, then they started to stalk towards us "Kilala! Sesa! Nomura! Herona! Zecremea nomraxia qoxirizakri merase"(Translation: come we must run, my children!)" We start running and an explosion happened bits of the arrows and metal from the guns flew at my cubs and pups I block them and got cut every were it hurt so much, then I hear something "Kaitlyn! Dude come on!" I look and see Alfred on a helicopter when I reach the helicopter I look back and call out to my pups and cubs "come on almost there!" then disaster. Another flower beam was shot and it hit them, my pups and cubs, my babies "no! No!" I try and run to them but, Alfred pulled me into the helicopter and restrained me the helicopter took off when I stopped struggling Alfred let me go. I cried, I let everything go. I dropped to my knees and cried Alfred sat on his knees and embraced me I cried into his jacket "Katie, everything's going to be okay. We'll get them back I don't know how but we will, I promise." He said 'that doesn't really sound like him this must really be bad' I stopped crying and hugged Alfred "al, thanks for saving me I assume they got you?" ' assume I know they got him' "yeah, my missiles did nothing then they turned the statue of liberty all white and wiggly" "they did that as well to the valley of blue roses" (for all those who don't know in Serenia their national land mark is a valley of blue roses since blue roses are unnatural and were originally white it is said that on the night of a blue moon the glow of the full moon turned them blue.) "We're heading to a temporary headquarters, okay?" I nodded I started humming 'safe and sound by Taylor swift' then Alfred asked "hey Katie what song is that?" 'Crap! I forgot Taylor swift hasn't even been born yet and... Wait a minute the songs I know are from the year 2013 and it's what like 1980, I'll keep it to myself.' "It's called safe and sound a little thing I made up to keep me sane when Switzerland attacked" "Kaitlyn, when the war hit were you afraid that your country would be destroyed and you would ya know die?" "No, I feared for my countries people and animal life besides no one would really miss me." "That's not true! Iggy would miss you, Italy would miss you, jack and Allistor would miss you and I would defiantly miss you we all care about you Kaitlyn no matter what!" "Alfred." I smiled and hugged Alfred even tighter "Kaitlyn, I'm glad you're my best friend ""I'm glade too" then I fell asleep. 20 minutes later. We had almost reached the temporary hide out Alfred had to carry me on his back because I couldn't walk anymore I was partially covered in cuts and bruises and my head hurt badly. "Al, remind me to kick the pictonians ass later please." "No prob" when we were close enough we could see everyone was there. Feli lifted his head and saw Alfred and smiled but, then he saw me he squealed and ran to Alfred and I. "Kaitlyn! What-a happened!?" he asked frantically "Feli, calm down I'm fine." I reassure him then I was lifted off of Alfred's back and carried to the temporary I look up to see Germany "thanks." I said he smiled and place me on crate then china tended to my wounds. "Thanks china I owe you one" I said "no problem Kaitlyn!" he replied I noticed Feli walking around looking for something. "Hey Feli what are you looking for?" he turned to me and smiled "I-a think the puppies and cubbies are playing hide and-a seek with me so I'm-a trying to find them." I looked down and said "they're not playing hide and seek Feli." "Oh, then where are-a they?" I started to tear up I look at him as I raise my head and say "ask the pictonians" he paled "becoming a pictonian appears to be our fate" I say "I refuse to become as ugly as the rest of you" France says "look on the bright side at least you won't smell like drunk cheese" England commented "chill out, we're not gonna let this get us down. Dudes, we're gonna stand together whether we like it or not. I don't!" Alfred said then Russia said "I agree, I don't like it!" then china said "that's right we should work together even if we hate it. I hate it!" "I hate it more" Arthur added "Qui j'detetes" France sighed "no rikey, but we should listen to each other's ideas" japan stated "right, all zhose in favour for us to vork togezher raise your hand now" Germany said everyone but me and Feli raised their then Italy looked around and raised his hand and said "pasta~" I raise my hand and Alfred said sounding confident "check this out a douse of originality we get a super hero with a deflector shield to beat the crap out of those guys" then Italy said "I think japan should do it I-a mean he's-a got eave**** and let's not forget about gun**" but those are just anime" japan said "if you are looking for anime I can totally do that" china interrupted then a blurred picture appeared "you know I think I heard about that somewhere but better" Arthur says "yeah" everyone agrees "it original chines idea!" china fumed "excuse me" Germany said to grab our attention "maybe ve should oh I don't know zhink of ideas zhat are realistic" he said looking ready to blow "I was thinking the exact same thing my idea is perfectly realistic" Arthur said looking confident "alright what do you have in mind, Arthur" I ask then he shows us a dark magic circle "yeah we need something realistic" everyone said "you wankers don't ignore me!" Arthur yelled "my turn, how about we find their leader and hold them for ransom" I suggest "still need a realistic idea" they said then we hear a sound "Fucking" over and over we look at a screen to see a little grey alien "ah, what a charming alien" France said sarcastically "he's no alien! Tony is my best friend!" Alfred said sounding offended "that doesn't mean he's not a bloody alien!" Arthur said but, was ignored by Alfred "Tony what's the scoop bra?" "fu-"he tried to say but I interrupted saying "hey Tony? Think you could I don't know not pull any crap on us. Remember how you owe me from 30 years ago. I need you to show us the pictonians website and put on the translator software, please?" he nodded and put up a website and then the translator thing made all the alien language translate in to English. Then a video played explaining the pictonians intentions. "It appears our planet is doomed." " ?" "What did he say now?" japan asked and Alfred replied "the more evolved the species the more their faces look nopra like" "oh, I have collection of evolving I'd like to show them" Russia said as he released a purple aura "Vhere are zhey veak? Zhey must have a veakness' Germany said "they do" Tony replied then everyone but me flipped out "why haven't you been speaking English this whole time!?" France asked while freaking out "because I don't do dubs" Tony replied as he searched for something on his iPhone "okay their weaknesses are…" he continued. Then I had a dizzy spell. I felt pulse "sunflower, you're alright, da?" Russia asked "I-I'm fine, Russia" I replied holding my head "call me Ivan" he said then Alfred yelled "TONY!" that set me off I collapsed to the floor a bright white light covered my vision, as I fell I heard someone call out "Kaitlyn!". Then, I heard the giddy British voice again "well poppet, looks like you've been telling people you get visions, huh? Well, we don't want you to be a liar now do we? So every time a something big is going to happen, you will suffer a dizzy spell and have a vision. Well I better be off ta-ta poppet" then it all went black. Suddenly, I saw everyone being turned into pictonians Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Ivan, Yao, jack, Allistor, Ludwig and Kiku then I turn and see Feli get turned into a pictonian 'no' I ran at the pictonians tears blurring my vision. I felt myself lift off the ground then gone I lost the vision. "Kaitlyn! Kaitlyn wake up!" I heard I slowly open my eyes to see Alfred above me with worry in his eyes and me I was on the floor with everyone surrounding me "I'm fine I just had a vision" I said as I hopped up everyone look at me and didn't looked convinced "trust me guys I'm fine this happens only at certain times." I said then a green light flashed we ran to the light and stopped when we saw a huge pictonian ship. As it was landing a powerful wind blew everywhere it almost knocked down everyone but, it blew me backwards until someone caught me I look and see Allistor holding me by my waist "wouldn't want ye ta blow away now would we?" he said smiling "thank you, Allistor" I said holding onto him. When the wind stopped we all saw the ship in font "I think this is the mother ship" japan said "Hahaha those stupid aliens are so predictable" Alfred mocked "Allistor you can let go now." I said as I barely held my blush he blushed furiously and let me go "look!" Germany said as we see the pictonians marching onto the mother ship not noticing us "I think that's where they keep the humans that haven't been turned into pictonians probably human enslavement" I said "unacceptable ve must act now!" Germany yell as he marched towards the ship then japan stopped him "Germany I'm sorry I touched you but we must act reasonabry." "Must kill!" he replies "hey, dudes!" Alfred said to get everyone's attention "I have an idea how about we infiltrate the ship and find their weakness!" he suggested "yes, I like the way you are thinking" china said enthusiastically "you can leave the spying to me" Arthur said confidently "and leave the animal rescuein ta me" jack said "nothing ventured nothing gained is what they arways say" japan said "exactly 'ow are zhey?" France asked "I know a way we can get inside!" we all looked and see Feli in a pictonian costume "tada!" "VHAT ZA HELL!? VHAT IS ZAT!?" Germany asked/yelled "it's my-a pictonian costume I made-a it with all the white flag material I have! Woohoo! I made-a one for everybody!" he laughed pointing to a box with pictonian costumes. Everyone just stared at it for a while. Then I walked to the box and grabbed one my size I put it on over my clothes. When I was done everyone was wearing theirs then they all ran to the ship yelling their battle cries "ATTACK!" "Hahaha! Hail the conquering hero" "double O ninja!" "I'm ready" "what a relief I still look fabulous!" "Hold on tight panda!" "I reap into battre!" "Aussie!" "Whiskey power!" only me and Feli didn't move "we'll wait for you guys here!" he cheered as he waved his white flag "Italy! Serenia! You both are coming vith us!" Germany yelled as he stood in front of Feli!" "But, running onto-a the aliens ship seams reckless-a to me. Besides I don't want to get my costume dirty. What do you think bella?" then he looked at me "Feli, I'm scared." I said as I looked up at him with tears in my eyes 'it's true I am scared, I'm scared that I screwed everything up and what if everyone gets turned into a pictonian' then I felt a hand on mine I look to see Feli with his eyes open looking at me "let's-a go Kaitlyn. We'll-a do this together!" he beamed I smiled and ran with Feli who yelled his battle cry "PASTA~!" in turn I yelled mine "the angel has arrived!" 20 minutes later. We're all on the ship we hide behind a corner "ok, here's the plan Russia back me up, japan you back me up too and Iggy..." Alfred said when we were all in a circle with Germany holding eleven sticks "pick one each vhatever colour you get is zhe group you're in." he said "don't ignore me!" Alfred whined every one picked a stick France went with Arthur, Alfred went with Ivan and china, Germany went with japan and Feli. Me I went with Allistor and jack. We're walking down a hall way. 'I'm not scared' "ya know we need 'a find the captured humans, righ'?" "No, I thought we're er ta play golf, we're not stupid lad we know what we're ta do." The continued arguing then I heard a noise and saw round the corner pictonians "shh!" I pulled them into a room but part of my pictonian costume ripped at my lower half reviling my lower half and the warrior skirt. "Great just great" I said sarcastically "Kaitlyn? Love is that you?" I turn around and see Arthur and France standing in front of a blue ball "what happened?" Arthur asked "these two dumbbells attracted unwanted attention so I acted fast and pulled us into the nearest room" I said a little peeved. Arthur scolded them while me and France looked at the globe I touched my country like Arthur was supposed to do with his country. Then a little page popped at the side of it but it was in the alien's language "damn, hey Arthur little help?" I ask he stops and chucks me his phone I look through it and put up the alien translator app then the screen scanned the page and processed the data then it binged and it all translated into English I read it aloud once the guys stopped fighting "Serenia, a peaceful country with both beautiful fauna and flora and also a former pirate now a polite lady. Serenia is a former pacifist but, during world war two and seeing some of her people and most of the fauna life massacred she became a fighter. She often gets stuck in the middle of love, because all the male countries are in love with her and she can't decide" I blushed furiously and silently handed Arthur back his phone "love? Are you alright?" he said with a red face "p-p-please j-just go c-check your country" I stuttered not being able to keep my cool. Arthur looked at his country and started fighting with France I ran up to them and tried to break them up "guys! You have to stop" then France accidently back handed me I hit the floor but no one helps me up. Allistor and jack tried separating Arthur and Francis then the door opened and the pictonians appeared "what do we do now?" Francis asked "don't worry I'm sure there is a trap door here somewhere" Arthur said then a rope appeared next to him "see what did I tell you" he pulled the rope and the four of them fell through the trap door leaving me on the floor the pictonians looked at me 'I'm screwed' they didn't move "huh?" I looked down and saw that I look like someone turning into a pictonian. ' alright, let's play pictonian' so I found my other half of my costume and slowly pulled it on and pretended it hurt then to seal the deal I was next to the trap door and screamed at the top of my lungs "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" then I slowly stood up slouching like them then they left. I shed the pictonian costume and fluffed out my black cloak and skirt I checked to see if my necklace on my head was still there and if my foldable gold staff was in the side of my skirt, luckily they were but unluckily, the staff put a little cut in my side making blood drops appear. I ran out of the room and followed the pictonians without them noticing me. Then I see everyone in a corner. Found the alarm system, pulled and jumped in the vent the pictonians turned their attention to the alarm I slowly crawled in the air vent but, then I made a wrong move and fell. I waited for the impact but it never came I opened my eyes to see that china caught me "china, thank you!" I said as I hugged him "it is alright and please call me Yao" he smiled as he blushed lightly then set me on the ground "Kaitlyn, you're alright" Feli cried as he hugged me. Then a green light grew bright we all looked to see the pictonians about to turn us into one of them. "We. Are. Screwed." I stated "wait, ret me try something" Kiku said "go ahead, Kiku-san" I said. "Pictonians we have come to show you our hospitarity." He said "WHAT!?" everyone but me yelled I ran next to Kiku and backed him up saying "Kiku is right we should show them what earth has to offer. If we show them how fun and fantastic earth is maybe they won't invade earth, change everything back to normal and leave." Then Yao said "leave it to me!" then a china town appeared and all the pictonians were sitting at tables with food in front of them "please eat as much as you want" Yao offered "don't-a mind if I-a do!" Feli said with a plate of food in his hand "zhat is not for you!" Germany yelled "but why does-a Kaitlyn get-a to eat?" he complained "because it's just a mango and I haven't eaten since yesterday" I said the pictonians started to eat "so you like it am I right?" Yao asked confidently "we don't know" they answered Yao "I'm so glad you like it. Wait you don't know?" he asked "we don't know" they replied then France tried to get them to eat his countries cuisine but got the same reply "I would like to be going now don't be letting me down" Ivan said to the Baltics "yes sir" they replied then done a ballet to swan lake in female ballerina outfits' that's just cruel' then they spun off stage "we don't know" the pictonians said I thought of what hospitality I could provide 'belly dancing and flowers' I played belly dancing music and hopped on the stage and danced. Every time I could I threw a bunch of flowers to the pictonians. I heard my friends shouting out "go, sheila!" "Shake it, Kaitlyn" "go, bella!" when I finished I posed with my hands above my head and one leg at the front the pictonians gave me an unexpected answer "it was good" I jumped off the stage and Alfred picked me up and spun me in the air "dude that was awesome where did you learn to do that?" he asked as he set me on the ground "I went to India a little while back and learned belly dancing" I replied then Germany tried to give a pictonian some beer but struggled a bit "dude, let me help you out" Alfred said then a casino popped out of nowhere. All the pictonians were at slot machines and one hit the jackpot, another got kissed by two girls in bunny costumes. "Men" I said as I walked away from Alfred. I noticed Feli with the pictonians having fun then everything went wrong. The pictonians had eaten one of Arthur's scones and turned blue in the face. "Come on, what-a happened? Let's-a eat another scone" Feli said happily and the pictonians replied "no way" "guys I think this is our cue to leave" jack said and with that we ran. "Well, what now genius?" I ask then Alfred stops at a door and presses a button then the door opens to show us a long drop out of the ship into the ocean "Geronimo!" Alfred yells as he jumps then everyone but me and Feli are left "Feli come on it's better than being turned into a pictonian" I say then we jump. During the fall Feli had his eyes closed, me mine were open and it's a good thing too, because up ahead was a huge pointy rock. We were falling fast so I pushed Feli out of the way and he missed the rock by an inch. I, on the other hand got the full blow of the rock it my stomach leaving a huge gash then my back. I fell in the ocean hard and hit my head on a rock I slowly lost consciousness as I rose to the surface. 20 minutes later. I woke up on a sandy surface and I immediately started coughing up water and feeling the sting of salt water in my wounds. "Hello? Is someone there?" I heard a familiar British voice call "Arthur?" I call out but no reply I stand up and limp to where the sound came from. I keep walking until I hear crying I stumble to the noise and soon am hiding behind a tree looking at a camp fire with everyone around it. "b-but, where-a I-I-is Kaitlyn? Feli cried "we need to find her now I-I just couldn't bear to think what I would do without her" Alfred admitted everyone nodded their heads in agreement "it's so nice to see how much you guys care for me" I said as I came out from behind the tree with my cloak covering my body. They all lifted their heads and Feli tackled me to the ground "bella, I-"but before he could finish his sentence I howled out in pain "aaahhhh!" Feli got up and looked at his hands and his eyes opened and widened showing terror "b-bella, w-w-why are-a you bleeding?" he shakily asked I stood up to see everyone staring at me with pale faces "I had a little accident." I said they still didn't look convinced. I felt a pulsing pain in my stomach as I fell to my knees "Kaitlyn!" they all ran to me I undid the lock on me cloak "Kaitlyn what's wrong!?" Alfred asked as he looked like he was about to cry. I removed my cloak and reviling my injuries everyone gasped in horror. "Well are you going t-"I lost consciousness in the middle of my sentence. In my dream world. "Hello?" I call no answer "hello, poppet." I turn around to see a man with strawberry blond hair and bushie eye brows he had neon blue eyes, he wore a pink vest over a white dress shirt and army green slacks and a purple bow tie. Then it hit me I know who he is "O-Oliver Kirkland!?" I ask he clapped his hands while jumping up and down "oh, you figured it out poppet well done! But please call me Ollie" he giggled 'only because I read fan fiction' "you sent me here didn't you?" I asked he stopped bouncing and smiled "yes, we brought you here because you have such a vast knowledge on us and wanted Hetalia to be real so badly that we decide to bring you here and make you a country. Isn't wonderful? We picked you out of all the girls and boys in the world" he said "yes I am grateful but, what do you mean by 'we'?" I asked he smiled but made it even more cheerful looking "I mean-""the cupcake freak means us, doll" I looked behind me to see 2P America Allen Johnson or as he prefers to called Al, he had red/brown hair, red eyes, a bomber jacket with a fifty on the back, black gloves, sunglasses and, like the fan fiction says, a baseball bat with nails at the top. I started blushing because when I found out about the 2P's I developed a crush on them. "Well hello, doll face" he said as he walked up to me "Al" was all I could say he smiled and put a finger under my chin and moved his face closer about 2 inches from mine "heh, she's pretty cute. No 2P Serenia but hey she's just as cute" he said I backed away a little "you mean I have a 2P?" I asked then Oliver came from behind and hugged me I yelped and winced Oliver looked down and said "oh dear you got injured. We'll bring you to Yung" then another figure appeared with a medical kit. He looked like Yao except he had black hair and red eyes "hello, Mrs. Water lily" he said as he tended to my wounds as I sat on the floor "it's nice to meet you, and you don't have to be so formal with me please call me anything you like" I beamed he had a light blush across his cheeks "fine, I will call you… nightingale because you have the beautiful voice of one" he said I turned bright red. When he finished I had a bandage around my whole torso and stomach and head. "Thanks, I owe you one." I said "oh, don't worry about it, poppet. We wouldn't want you to be hurt now would we?" Oliver said "now, see that door?" he said as a blue door appeared "uh huh" I said "go straight through it and you'll wake up to the 1P's and have theses bandages on still" he said. I walk to the but I stop when I put my hand on the handle I turn to the 2P's "but will I see any of you guys again" I ask. Al smiles and says "of course. Why wouldn't we want to see your cute face again, doll face" Al replied I nodded and walked through the door. When I wake up. I open my eyes and see Feli asleep and everyone else talking about things 'no sign of Sealand' I sit up and groan "ow, my head" everyone looks at me their eyes widen as I stand up. "Will you stop looking at me like that? I'm fine" I said smiling "cheerio everyone!" we turn our heads to see Sealand on his 'country' 'I haven't met Sealand yet' "I brought my whole country here to help you all!" he shouted "you don't have a whole country to begin with go home you little pipsqueak!" Arthur yelled.5 minutes later. Everyone just finished eating food from Yoa's resort that was conveniently on the island. "I am so full at moment" Yao said rubbing his belly. "Who knew you had a resort on this island" Arthur said I sat on the shore of the ocean, letting the water touch my feet. 'My babies, I raised them from pups and cubs and now their pictonians.'


	3. Chapter 2 paint it white part 2

Chapter2: paint it white part 2

I start singing safe and sound by Taylor swift ft. civil wars

_**"I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone, but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight"**_

I started thinking how much they needed me during the first 4 months ~flash back~ "Kaitlyn!" I turned my head to see my pups and cubs running to me "what happened?" I asked as I kneeled down "promise us something?" Kilala asked I smiled and said "anything" "don't leave us here alone" Sesa said I was shocked then said "I promise". ~flash back over~

_**"just close your eyes the sun is going down, you'll be alright no one can hurt you now come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound" 'I always told them they would be okay as long as I was there, but I lied today I proved to them that what I said was a lie' I start to cry "don't you dare look out your window darling' everything's on fire, the war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold onto this lullaby even when music's gone, gone"**_

'I sang this song to them to sleep, the called me mommy I called them my babies'

**_"just close your eyes the sun is going down, you'll be alright no one can hurt you now, come morning light you and I'll be safe and ,oooo,la la, la la,ooooo,oh la la ,oooo,oooo oh la la, oh la la just close your eyes, you'll be alright, come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound. Ooooo, oooooo, Ooooo, Oooooo, Ooooo, oooooo, Ooooo, oooooo, Ooooo, oooooo, Ooooo, oooooo"_**

I open my eyes to look at the ocean with a blurry vision I felt something hug me from behind I look to see Feli "it's going to be-a okay, Kaitlyn" he said. I turned around and hugged Feli as he stroked my hair then Sealand ran over and made funny faces "come on if I can make a top notch funny face you can laugh and won't cry" he said ,but no matter how many funny faces that he made I just couldn't laugh. Then he tripped over a rock and fell into the shallow water when he sat up he spat out sea water and a tiny fish. I burst out laughing at how funny that was. Sealand smiled and laughed with me "thanks Sealand I really needed a good laugh!" I said smiling as I stood up and Feli stopped hugging me, then Sealand ran up and hugged me "anything for my big sister!" he exclaimed 'eh!?' "Sealand what do you mean big sister?" I asked he looked at me with a confused expression "well, one of Scottie's men sir Barnaby clay worth (made up name) founded your country in the 1500's making you my big sister and Scotland's, Ireland's, Australia's and the British jerk of jerk's little sister !" he said smiling even brighter. "Well, I didn't know that. It's good to know now. But, just curious why didn't Arthur tell me?" I asked he let me go and shrugged his shoulders "not sure at all really" he replied. I looked over to the campfire and notice everyone laughing "Sealand, let me ask you a really important question" I said "uh, sure what is it?" he asked "do you think that everything would be better if I was never here and that you found my country and made it Sealand instead?" I asked. I heard him gasp then whisper something "what was that please speak up" I said as I looked at him he raised his head to show tears welled in his eyes "I said no!" he shouted I took a step back "Sealand" "there is no way things would have been better off without you here! Your country helped so many countries, you helped so many countries! In 1601 you prevented the Holy Roman Empire from going to war and that saved him, why? Because France was too strong for him at the time! In 1775 to 1788 you secretly helped both British and American soldiers during the American revelation, war why? Because it was pointless blood shed! During the Chinese famine you yet again secretly helped supply as much food as you could without affecting your country too much which left your country eating 1/5 of your food supply! And during the gold rush happened who bought half the gold and gave it all too needy countries? You did, Kaitlyn! We all need you Kaitlyn we owe you so much! And even if I had to choose between having your land or you staying here I'd choose you any day! I wouldn't trade you for anything not even for the whole entire world!" I yelled as he clung to my waist "thank you, Sealand. Thank you for telling me what you think of me but does everyone feel the same?" I say as he let go of me "kaitren-chan of course that's what we think of you" I look to my right to see japan and everyone standing with him only 5 meters away from me. "Dude, you're the one who helped me and Iggy back then but you were so small!" Alfred said I nodded "I helped people who needed help but, when no one helped you I stepped in." I said smiling. Then just as Germany was about to say something the earth started trembling I look behind me to see, emerging from the water a wiggly mt. Fuji then more wiggly land marks. "They're here" I say then a pictonian ship appears. "Get back everyone!" Germany yells we run back to the campfire but, "I'll handle this!" Sealand yells as he leaps onto his 'country' "fire all missiles!" he yelled but the pictonians beam hit and he and his ship turned wiggly and white. Then the ship lead out a walking plank and 4 small pictonian animals walked down it 'wait those animals' I looked closer to see the animals were Kilala, Herona, Sesa and Nomura "my babies!" I cry as I run to them only for someone to grab my wrist I look back to see jack holding onto my wrist "jack what are you-""they're not themselves any more, Kaitlyn!" he shouted 'he's right.' I nodded as he let go of my wrist "kitty wait!" I head Feli cry as he ran into the forest "Italy!" Germany yelled after him "Germany don't worry about him we've got more important matters right now" Arthur said as he motioned towards the pictonians. I pulled out my staff. Then the pictonians surrounded us and tried to hit Francis. Alfred, Arthur, jack, Allistor, Germany and Francis used there fist, I used my staff, Kiku used a stick, Yao used his wok and Ivan just high fived their heads. I jumped up as a pictonian tried to hit me and then I whacked him in the face with my staff. I backed up when the pictonians stalked towards me, when I hit something I raised my staff to hit them only to see Arthur "Jesus, don't do that!" I joked and hit him with my hand on his head "do you think now is the time to be joking!?" he yelled at me "then we're almost even you, jerk!" I yelled as I turned around to hit a few pictonians "almost eve- what the bloody hell are you talking about!?" he yelled as he took down three pictonians "you know as well I do what I'm talking about! Why didn't you tell me?!" I yelled as I pushed Arthurs head down and hit a pictonian that was behind him. "What are you talking about?" he yelled as he punched a pictonian behind me "that you're my older brother, you idiot!" I yelled kicking a pictonian. He looked stunned for a moment before going back to kicking pictonian butt. "How did you- never mind can we talk about this later?" he asked "fine but after this you, Allistor and jack owe me an explanation and it better be good one!" I said as I upper-cutted another pictonian. "Oh no! I'm hit!" I turn my head to see Yao's arms look pictonian like 'no!' "China!" Alfred called then started dodging the pictonians but, his legs got hit "America!" Arthur yelled before he got hit then Francis, Ivan, Kiku, jack then Allistor. "No, this can't be happening!" I yelled 'when you need me just call out my name' I heard a girls voice in my head "I'll kill you all vith my bare hands!" Germany yells but he's jumped by 3 pictonians and they hit him with the flower beam 'call for me Kaitlyn' unconsciously I called out a name "necra tomera nstrena!" I yelled suddenly I saw a flash of white light appeared in front of me time, stood still "I have come to help as you requested but, yet you know that Feliciano will be able to save everyone. So why did you call for me?" the light asked "I-I don't know I don't know why." The light sighed "Kaitlyn, you called me because something inside you knew you needed me but made you call me at the wrong time" the light said "but why do I need you? What do you mean?" I asked "when the time comes, I will see you again but, a friendly warning brace yourself for the great blow, good bye Kaitlyn until we meet again' and just like that the light was gone and time started flowing again and I somehow was next to Feli "what-a are we going to do!" he cried/yelled before I could say a word an electric guitar started to play the pictonians, me and Feli look up to see the roman empire with rock and roll clothes on and a little paint on his face he started singing something and played the electric guitar 'what the hell is he saying' when he finished everything went dark where he stood the pictonian and myself were both confused I snapped out of it when Feli said "hey, grandpa Rome" then Feli picked something up off the ground "what do you got there Feli?" I asked he turned to me and showed two black markers. "I wonder if-a grandpa Rome left this but what for?" he tilted his head I looked at the marker and pictonians and remembered. "Feli can I borrow a marker?" I asked he nodded and passed me a marker. I pointed to the pictonians and Feli skipped happily to one and drew on its face when he stopped he said "hey look! I-a drew a face!" then a pictonian said "seriously?" "Seriously!" "A face?" then Feli looked at me and said "hey, Kaitlyn! Wanna draw some-a faces with-a me?" I nodded "let's draw super funny faces!" I said. Me and Feli got to work drawing funny faces on the pictonians when we finished them we went to our friends Feli drew a really funny angry face on Germany, a goofy one on Yao, a bored one on Kiku and a dull one on Ivan. "Hey Feli, can I do the rest?" "Sure!" then I walked up to Alfred and drew a really funny face on him, Arthur I made him look ridiculous, Francis I drew a stupid expression, jack was totally funny and Allistor I added a cigarette to his dumb ass look. 'That should make us even' then Alfred stood up "dude, what's up with all your weird faces! Ha-ha!" then Arthur got up and shouted "take a look in the mirror" Francis yelled "what about my face do I look weird?!" "Everyone what is happening to Germany?" Kiku asked bringing everyone to look at Germany. He was turning back to normal then everyone had their human parts returning "I'm happy to see you hand!" "I look gorgeous again!" "Panda look!" this is good" I looked at Feli and said "you did it Feli, well done." He shook his head "no, Kaitlyn you-a gave me the-a idea you did it" then Arthur said "oh so now the pictonians spokesperson comes out" I turn to see what looks like a normal girl but all white and no face in a green bubble. She approaches us and says "I am sorry for all we have done, we shall undo everything we have cause but may we have that?" she points to the marker in my hand "we don't have them were we are" I nod and hand it over "I shall cherish it forever however, there is one thing we cannot change that we have done" she says with a hint of sadness in her voice "what can't you change?" I ask "the four animals that are here, we are unable to change them back" she says 'no' "w-w-why?" I ask on the brink of tears "since they were so small and they were shot with our pictonian ray enough for grown people, it twisted into their DNA and turned them into full pictonians, they cannot live on earth because of its atmosphere. I apologize for you loss" she says "if you are going to take them away from me at least let me say good bye, please" I ask she nodded. I run to my pups and cubs, they ran to me and tackled me to the ground I sit on my knees and they sit in front of me "now you're gonna have to do mommy a big favour, mommies not gunna see you any more so you're gonna have to grow up with the pictonians, be good and be strong and remember no matter what mommy will always love you, ok?" I asked tears streaking down my face they howled showing they understood I gave them all one last hug and, even though they don't have eyes I can still see they are crying. The pictonians boarded the ship and my pups and cubs followed after I stood up to see them off 'brace yourself for the great blow' now I understood what the light meant. As the ship left Feli shouted "come back anytime!" "Don't invite them back!" Arthur yelled. I dropped to my knees clutching my heart silently crying, "Kaitlyn!" I heard Yao yell he ran to me and looked at my face "Kaitlyn, I-I-I'm so sorry" he said as he hugged me I cried into his shoulder "yao! It hurts! My heart hurts so much!" I cried still clutching my heart, I felt someone hug me from behind I look to see Feli crying too then Ivan hugged me, then Alfred, then Francis, then Arthur, then Allistor, then Kiku and then jack. All these people coming to comfort me "thank you everyone" I say as I stand up wiping my eyes "now I would like to know how, are we getting home?" I asked "son of a bitch we should of asked for a ride!" Francis freaks out "hello~!" we turn our heads to Sealand and his 'country' "you can all catch a ride back with me!" he called Feli ran onto he 'country' then Germany and Kiku, Alfred followed then we all boarded the ship. As soon as we got on Alfred and Arthur started fighting and I had to separate them.2 hours later. I sat at the front of the ships airplane landing deck looking at the sky 'no matter how far apart we are I will always love you' then someone sat next to me I looked to see Ivan "you are missing your pups and cubs, da?" he asked "yeah, but I know they'll be ok, they're tough and strong and they can look after themselves" "are you sure that it will be okay?" "I'm certain my pups and cubs are goi-""I was talking about you, are you the one being ok?" I took a deep breath and exhaled "I don't know, Ivan. How would you feel if you had a pet, was very emotionally attached to it and then one day they left you knowing they would never come home?" "That would never happen my cat loves me" "Ivan, what am I to do?" "You know, everyone here has a cat that resembles them why not go and get a cat that looks like you" "and what go and get my heart broken again? No thanks" "Kaitlyn, the aliens are gone so getting new animal that will love you forever, will stay" "but how will I know Ivan, how will I know which ones the one?" "You will have the feeling" "the feeling?" "Is like when you find person that make you smile" "like family?" "Da, like family well except my family" "yeah I know Belarus wants you to marry her, I'll see if I can fix that" "that would be very good, thank you" I shook my head "no, it's I who owes thanks to Ivan you took my mind of this whole thing" "glad I could help, little sun flower" he stood up and walked away I looked out to the horizon, watching the sun rise. Then, it hit me like a ton of bricks 'Arthur' I stood up and walked inside. 2 minutes later. I walk into a room where my 'brothers' are dinking themselves stupid "and I said 'screw ye'!" Scotland yelled then all my brothers laughed. I walked over to the bar and started cleaning up their mess 'this would be a good chance to ask them why they never told me' I walked over to Allistor and asked "hey, when you found me why didn't you tell me I was your sister?" he looked at me with drunken eyes "well that's a *hic* easy one* hic* I dinne' want ye nether did *hic* Artie, Pattie, jack or Cole we had enough people ta look after so we just left ye in a field" he laughed 'they didn't even want me' "he's quite right love, and as far as I know everyone only looks after you and treats you well is because you're the new country and soon no one will talk to you or go near you" Arthur laughed then they all joined him. I started to cry and put a hand over my mouth as I ran out of the room I ran up on deck and cried my heart out having been told you're not wanted is the worst thing to happen to you. "Katie, what's wrong?" I looked to see Alfred standing next to me "oh, don't pretend like you care Alfred, Arthur told me everything!" I yelled chocking on my tears "Katie I-""just leave me alone!" then he left. I looked at the sky and noticed a flying bunny "f-f-flying mint bunny?" I called then the bunny came to me "hi, there!" it said in a happy voice "hi" "what's your name?" "Kaitlyn" "why, so sad Kaitlyn?" "It turns out I have family four big brothers and one little one" "but that's good, so why are you crying?" "Well, I just found out they never even wanted me and that everyone is just pretending to be my friend" "I'll be your friend and so will Britain!" "Hate to burst your bubble but, Britain is one of my brothers, but I would like to be your friend" "you want me to talk to him about this?" "That would be very nice thanks" "no problem bye!" "Bye" then he went away I looked for a row boat when I found one I went to Sealand's room and wrote him a note saying:

_Dear everyone,_

_I have left to go home and tend to my country. I won't be coming to any meetings any more, I'll be doing paper work instead so I won't see anyone ever again I know I'll only be bothering everyone. To the countries you don't have to pretend to be my friends anymore I already know. And to England, Ireland, Scotland, Wales and Australia, thank you for everything for telling me I was not wanted in the first place by anyone, especially you. Have a nice life without me. Sincerely yours, Kaitlyn-amethyst. Waterlily._

Then I walked to one of the long boats and hopped in, then made it drop in the water, when it did I started sail out to sea towards my country. 20 years later. "Ah, finished!" I yawned and looked at my cat 'secrema no merone' which means 'little angel' I found her in a cardboard box at one of the shops in my country when she was just a kitten 20 years ago. She has dark brown fur and beautiful brown eyes, when we met I felt a connection right away, so I took her home. I gave her a neon blue flower as an accessory. I did what I wrote in the letter I haven't seen anyone in 20 years I even cut my long hair to my shoulder blades and I finally look like myself before I entered Hetalia , a fifteen year old girl with a 16dd bust. I changed into a long ice blue dress and a blue head band with black flats. I was about to walk out the door when I knocked over a photo I picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of me and Arthur when he came to visit 25 years ago I smiled at first then remembered how they never wanted me I threw the photo across the room. I turned to little angel and said "I'll be back soon okay?" she meowed in agreement "okay, now be a good girl and stay out of trouble bye" and then I walked out Serenicat's P.O.V I love my person, when she found me I felt a bond between us. I stretched out my back and jumped onto the window ceil 'thank goodness my person left the window open' I leapt out the window onto the cobalt stoned path. I strolled down the streets of Serenia admiring the Victorian style buildings, after walking around for 20 minutes I bump into something. I shook my head and looked up to see a male Scottish fold cat, he was white with orange patch on his back, bent ears, emerald green eyes and on his head he had really big eyebrows. "Oh, my terribly sorry love" he meowed "it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going" "well, anyway I am Iggycat and what might your name be, my lady?" I blushed when he bowed meowing that "what a gentle-cat, I am Serenicat" he went wide eye "pardon on behalf of my asking but, your person wouldn't happen to be this countries personification also known as Kaitlyn would they?" I nodded "yes she is but, why do you ask?" he looked down "my person is always crying over her saying 'this is all my fault' and 'Kaitlyn, please forgive me' today is the first time he brought me here in hopes of finding her" I started to cry "no! No! No! No! Please don't cry!" I looked at him and meowed "please take me to your person" he looked shocked but nodded and got me to follow him.4 hours later. We arrived at a big house even bigger than my person's house; we were at the front porch and saw a person with scarlet red hair and emerald eyes sitting on the porch with tear stains on his face "what's wrong with him?" I meowed "the same thing that's wrong with my person, that's his brother. It's actually the same with the other cat's persons" I tilted my head "other cats?" "Yes, come I will introduce you to them" he walked past the sad person as did I but, hesitantly. When I entered through the cat door, all I saw was more depressed persons, then I was tackled to the ground "dude, who's the hot kitty!?" I looked up to see a white cat with a black mane around his neck it also looked like he had glasses. "I'm Serenicat, I have come to meet Iggycat's person" I meowed sitting up proud. "Well, I'm Americat the hero! And I can show you Iggycat's person follow me but, ya have to meet my person he's usually all awesome but for the past uh… hey Iggycat how long have our persons been acting like this?" "*groans* 20 years you bloody git!" I looked at all the persons in the and found one that resembles Iggycat. He had messy blond hair, emerald green eyes and big bushy brows, I walked over to him and noticed he had puffy red eyes and tear stains on his face. 'poor person' I hopped onto his lap he didn't seem to notice me, then just as I was about to meow I heard "meeowwww!" I turned my head to see Iggycat and Americat fighting. The Iggycat's person stood up as I leapt off and tried to stop the two cats from fighting along with another person he reminded me of Americat. "stop it this instant!" Iggycat's person said "dude! Calm down" Americat's person said "then all the cats meowed at them to stop but that didn't help at all. Then all the persons tried to help but that didn't help 'this has gotten way out of hand' I ran in between a person's legs and jumped over 2 cats and landed in the middle of Americat and Iggycat "that's enough!" I meowed they both stopped on both sides of me "please stop, this is exactly how I lost my family! Don't let a friendship that's probably taken years of work be destroyed in one moment!" I meowed crying then I felt Iggycat nuzzle me. "We're sorry, love" then Americat nuzzled me "yeah, we're sorry" we all started purring when I was lifted up. I soon met the eyes of Iggycat's person "well hello there and whose might you belong to?" he asked I pointed a paw towards the ground and meowed as if he understood me he placed me on the ground I asked Iggycat to get all the cats to follow me he asked why and I meowed to get the persons to follow. I ran out the door with everyone following me. 'I just have to follow my persons scent.' 20 minutes later. I found my person in a grassy field and Iggycat was right next to me, then I heard the persons behind I ran to my person and she smiled "little angle what's the matter?" "England cat what the bloody hell do you think you-"I looked to see Iggycat's person "K-Kaitlyn?" my person looked shocked. "Arthur?" To be continued


End file.
